


happiness and pasta

by vesperlynds



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little au drabble if olive had ended up with alfredo</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness and pasta

Olive Snook was exactly where she wanted to be, and it wasn't in Ned's arms. It was right here standing in the middle of the pasta restaurant she and Alfredo owned, calmly waiting for him to return.

The chairs were all carefully stacked on the tables and the last customer who always sat at the bar drinking coffee until closing had packed up and left. She heard the doorbell ring and turned around.

Alfredo walked through the door with a huge smile on his face. Olive returned the smile as Alfredo walked closer to her and wrapped her in his arms.

She giggled and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Alfredo placed a kiss on top of her head. She looked up and kissed him on the lips.

They looked into each other's eyes and they knew this was how it was supposed to end. As they walked to the jukebox, Alfredo draped his arm around her waist and they chose a song to dance and sing along to.


End file.
